


In Another Life...

by Axandrela



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm in denial of so many deaths, Multiple Universes Colliding, Multiverse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parallel Universes, The afterlife is confusing, This is what I think about at 2am, Universes sharing an afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axandrela/pseuds/Axandrela
Summary: Han concludes that he doesn’t know them but can’t get rid of the feeling that he should.One of the boys catches his stares and smiles sadly at him. “We’re two of three children that could have been and were in a different universe.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after Force Awakens. Based on the fact that SW is a multiverse (Movies & Legends EU) and deciding that all the universes share an afterlife.

Han is sitting in the afterlife at a cantina of sorts and sees two boys that are obviously brothers both due to appearance and how they are acting. He studies them as they approach the bar; they are both young, though that holds no weight in a place where ones appearence can be anything from their mortal life, but he gets the sense that the younger boy is at the oldest he can be despite both boys only looking in their mid-late teens. Han concludes that he doesn’t know them but can’t get rid of the feeling that he should.

One of the boys catches his stares and smiles sadly at him. “We’re two of three children that could have been and were in a different universe.”

Han continues to stare at the pair in confusion as the other boy speaks “Don’t worry. In that life you and Mum are sill alive, so is Uncle Luke. And his son. And your daughter, and grandaughter, and daughter-in-law,” the boy turns to his brother teasingly “and would-be-daughter-in-law."

The younger boy speaks again a faint blush on his cheeks from his brother’s words. “In that life despite heartbreak you still have joy.” Han smiles slightly at the thought, trying to picture what went differently in that life. Staring at the boys he can identify truth in their claims, finding features in both that he can identify from either himself or Leia. What had happened that the one boy had died so young? Was this other life filled with less horrors or more?

Han is snapped out of his contemplation by a voice yelling “Jacen! Anakin! Are you pestering and confusing people from other universes again?”

Both boys freeze in place, eyes wide before slowly turning to face a woman with fiery hair “No Aunt Mara… we were just… talking to him…"

The woman glares at the pair causing them to jump up and rush out the door. Han stifles laughter at the scene and swears as the woman leaves behind them she mutters “Anakin has an excuse, but honestly Jacen grow up! Your mother owes me big when she gets here…”


End file.
